lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Lazlo!: Monkey See, Camping Doo (Lost 2004 Pilot)
Camp Lazlo! (stylized as CAMP LAZLO!) is an American animated television series created by Joe Murray for Cartoon Network. It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The show revolves around Lazlo, a spider monkey who attends a Boy Scout-like summer camp with a cast of anthropomorphic animal characters. The series has a style of humor similar to the Nickelodeon series Rocko's Modern Life (which Murray also created and is most known for) and SpongeBob SquarePants. The series is also known for launching the careers of Thurop Van Orman and J. G. Quintel, who would go on to create the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Regular Show respectively for Cartoon Network. What most fans don't know, is that the series had a pilot created for Cartoon Network in 2004 that never aired. Synopsis Monkey See, Camping Doo is the test pilot of Camp Lazlo! created for Cartoon Network by Joe Murray in 2004. This had the characters having their original personalities. This episode had never aired since it develops some changes to the characters. Plot The Jelly Bean Cabin trio are sad because Leonard Lumpus, later named Algonquin, is sad for his failure of catching the biggest fish. They need some advice about catching fish from the nurse and the deacon but they asked questions of their own. They realize that they have to do it themselves by stealing Lumpus's super-ship. When Lumpus's ship ran out of fuel, they use a canoe and they tricked the Jellies into thinking that they want him to help him by not talking. When Lumpus is getting eaten by a shark, they realize that they must help him. They got him out of the card and caught mighty giganto fish. Trivia *The episode never aired, but was an early prototype of the show's first episode "Gone Fishin' (Sort Of)". *This was another pilot created for Cartoon Network that was never aired and never found, much like the 2007 pilot episode of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, but only a small preview of that pilot can be found online. Differences from the TV show *Lazlo's appearance is similar to an actual spider monkey and speaks with a Brazilian accent. The TV series shows him with a different design and an Americanized accent. *Raj speaks Americanized with a spitty noise with warrant subtitles. *Clam never talks because he is a mute. *Edward, Chip, and Skip also appear. *Chip and Skip's names were originally "Dale and Dave". *Lumpus is a horse and speaks in a Don Knotts-like voice. *In the test pilot, Lumpus's original name is Leonard but changed to Algonquin instead. *Chef McMuesli appears in the movie as the camp deacon. *Like Clam, Samson also never spoke in the pilot. *The camp's name was originally "Camp Runnyrump", but was later changed to "Camp Kidney". End Credits In the end credits, it shows some clips of the episode with the Camp Lazlo! theme song. In the end credits, Samson's name is never credited. He was just called the "Guinea Pig". In the end credits, Lumpus is credited as Leonard Lumpus. In the end credits, Clam is called the Mute Rhino and Chip and Skip we're named Dale and Dave. Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Pilots Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Rare animation